


slip of the tongue

by nicosolace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Idiots in Love, M/M, but bitty loves him anyway, jack is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when hanging around the team, jack let's a "y'all" slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip of the tongue

It was another one of the Falconers' home games. Meaning the Samwell men's hockey team would be packed into the bus in order to drive up. It had become tradition that whenever the Falconers had a home game and as long as the coaches were okay with it, the team would drive up. Holster and Ransom picked the [music](http://8tracks.com/parksandspock/ransom-and-holster-s-mix), with Nursey and Dex singing as loud as they could. Bitty had told Jack in advance that they were coming up so he wouldn't be distracted from his game and so he could meet up with them beforehand. As the team arrived dressed up head-to-toe in Falconers' gear, they walked inside. The tadpoles were still mesmerized at how _big_ the stadium was, it was nothing like Faber. When they entered the stadium, Ransom and Holster recruited Bitty to get some snacks for the team.

As he walked to their seats, the teams were warming up. Luckily their seats were right next to the ice, giving them clear views of everyone. So when he sat down, Jack skated over to the team.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming!" Jack said, hands on the glass. The tadpoles smiled wide at him, still amazed that they knew Jack Zimmermann and that he was talking to them.

Ransom spoke up, "No problem, man! Still up for drinks after the game?"

"Definitely, and Tater might join, as well." He informed the team as one of his coaches called him over, "Wish me luck! I'll see y'all after the game!"

Bitty's head snapped up to Jack, making eye contact. "I mean, I'll see **you guys** after the game!" Jack corrected himself.

Holster looked at Bitty as Jack skated away, "Did Jack just say y'all?" He asked.

Bitty tried to look calm and collected as he face reddened, "Did he? I didn't notice." He began, "Someone on the team must be from the South." He added. Holster didn't look convinced but the game had started, so Holster dropped the topic.

\--

Throughout the game, the team cheered louder than anyone there when the Falconers made point after point. During the game, Jack had tried to score many times but the goalie had blocked him everytime. Before Jack or anyone from Samwell could get too frustrated, the game had ended and the Falconers had won 3-2. And to celebrate the win, Jack and Tater joined the team for some celebratory drinks at a local pub. Everyone raised their glasses to the Falconers, their win, and Jack's butt.

After the noise of clinking glasses died down, Holster sat on the side of Jack, the other side taken by Bitty. "So, Jack, how's the team?"

He turned to Holster and answered, "Team's good, everyone's treating me well. Wh--" 

Tater interrupted him with a smile, "Especially me, of course." 

Jack laughed and continued, "Yes, _especially_ Tater," then he turned back to Holster, "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure Ransom and I don't have to talk with anyone." Holster changed the subject, "So about that goalie, what was up with him?"

Bitty laughed, "Bless his heart, he was struggling to keep up with you at the end. I thought he was gonna get a face full of ice, for sure."

"I know right? The guy blocked every shot it threw at him. Pretty impressive but also kind of annoying." Jack chuckled.

Nursey piped in from across the table, "Man, you should have seen Chowder. He was about ready to go and give the goalie a piece of his mind." Everyone laughed as Chowder turned bright red.

"It's not like Dex was any better! He was nearly as loud as Ransom and Holster!" Chowder defended himself and Dex just laughed.

"You guys were very loud, very happy for Jack when he score." Tater said, enthusiastically.

Jack smiled, "You guys were louder than I've ever heard so it was a good thing Shitty wasn't here or y'all would have been insufferable." Across the table, Ransom and Holster made eye contact knowingly and Bitty shoved Jack's arm. Jack's face flushed as he realized what he'd said.

"Jack that's the second time you've said 'y'all' just in the past few hours." Ransom pointed out. "What's that about?"

"Nothing, just picked it up from the team I guess." Jack offered.

Tater was confused, "No one on team says that. You did not it pick up from team." Jack's face flushed more than before and everyone got quieter.

"Jack, how does a French-Canadian living in Providence pick up Southern slang?" Holster asked, "It's not from the team, and you don't know anyone that is from the South. Well, except Bitty."

  
Bitty looked up to Jack and nodded, "You guys cannot tell _anyone_ this, or it would not be pretty, especially you Tater." Everyone nodded, attention fully on Jack, "But after graduation last year, Bitty and I..." he sucked in a big breath, "we started dating and we have been for the last few months."

Everyone went slack-jawed. They had not been expecting that. "You guys have been dating? We didn't even know you were gay, Jack." Holster admitted, "And since graduation..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We would have told you sooner, but it was too hard with pre-season and everything." Bitty said, "But now you know." All of the sudden, everyone started laughing and saying their congratulations. Tater smiled the biggest and told Jack he would not tell anyone if Jack was that happy. 

After keeping it a secret for so long, Jack and Bitty looked at each other. Happy to get so much support. Happy to not have to be so secretive and happy to be as annoying as they wanted. 

Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty and they stayed like that the rest of the night.

 


End file.
